Smile
by gohanFanfics
Summary: In all the years they have spent together, he was the only one able to make her truly smile... (A typical Gohan/OC story. Goes up to the Cell Saga.)


**AN: Hello folks! This is gohanFanfics. (Yeah, I changed my name some time ago, but it's now back to the way it was before!) The story you are about to read is the new and improved version of my other story that I deleted "The New Sayajin". I noticed that as I read it over... I hated it. Hell, I even wrote everything in bold and barley updated. Anyway in this story it's going from the saiyan saga to the cell saga. I'm not sure about buu yet but if I do it will be a separate story.**

**By the way, I'm not a very good writer and I'm doing this for fun only. Bear with me? :)**

**The pairing in this story is going to be Gohan x OC (if you read the old version you would have known this). I guess I should stop holding you up now and let you read the story! (P.S Future ANs won't be this long, sorry.) Bye!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ. Only the OC.**

**Smile**

**Chapter 1: The Threat**

She was tired, cramped, pissed off, and annoyed all at once. Just when the hell were they going to reach that planet... What was the name? Earth? Yes, Earth, such a stupid name. Chizera sighed and turned on the transmitter in her green scouter.

"-there yet?"

"God dammit, Nappa, I said no!"

'_There they go again'_ She thought.

"Father, how much longer 'till we reach Kakarot's planet?" Chizera asked.

"*Sigh* Just give it few more minutes, we'll be there soon," Vegeta replied.

That was good, only few more minutes until they land. She would just have to deal with this for few more minutes...

"Are we there ye-"

"Dammit Nappa! If you don't shut up now I _will_ blow your ship to smithereens!"

She groaned.

* * *

Today was the big day. It was the day where they would face the saiyans. Allies of the man who his father sacrificed himself to kill. To put the icing on the cake, it was also his first battle to the death!

Gohan trembled at the thought of fighting people who were more than 10x stronger than Raditz. To defeat him it took Mr. Piccolo _and_ his father, who he believed to be the strongest being on the planet, yet they barely won the battle.

"Stand strong Gohan! When the enemy arrives do _not_ show them fear!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Y-yes Mr. Piccolo," Gohan mumbled.

It was really hard not to feel even the least bit frightened. He was only 5 years old after all. If only he had a little bit longer to train...

That's when he felt it.

* * *

Tensu was casually on his way home from school. He just passed his science test with "flying colors." The all-nighters he pulled to study were finally paying off, and he was raising his grade up from the D- he had. He couldn't wait to show his mother!

"Hey, brother wait for me!" a familiar voice yelled.

He turned around to see his little brother running towards him. Even though Kagu was 2 years younger than him (he was 14 while his brother was 12) the boy was a genius. Already in 8th grade his brother was, even though he was supposed to be in the grade below that.

"What's up, Kagu?" Tensu asked.

"I need your help on hiding myself from mom!" Kagu exclaimed.

Tensu quirked an eyebrow.

"What? Did you get detention for pulling _another_ prank?" He asked warily.

Kagu held up his hands in defense, "It's not my fault Mr. Shu looks good in Ketchup!"

Tensu sighed. For a genius he got himself into some pretty stupid situations.

That's when a sonic boom sounded throughout the area.

"W-what's that!? In the sky!?" a random civilian shouted.

Tensu squinted to try to get a clearer view of the three figures off in the distance. A feeling of dread ran through his body like water. _'It feels like there's gonna be some trouble'_ he thought.

"Kagu, we better get out of here. _Now!_" Tensu exclaimed.

"What are you talking about bro-" Kagu was cut off as his brother ran, dragging him along.

Screams from hundreds, thousands of people were heard as the largest figure simply lifted up his two fingers. A ball of light was formed in the middle of the ground and grew, demolishing everything in its path.

Kagu turned around, only to find the strange energy only a few meters away!

"AAAHH!" He screeched as he and his brother ran faster.

_'Almost... there'_ thought Tensu. They were nearly towards the end of the city.

"Bro-brother! I-I don't think we're going to make it!" Kagu exclaimed.

"No! We have to make it! We just have to!" Tensu replied harshly.

There was so much in life that he didn't get to do! He didn't get to rub it in his teacher's faces when he would make it through freshman year! He didn't get to join the soccer team and hang out with his buds! He didn't even get a girlfriend or first kiss! This was still just the beginning of his life.

He gripped his brother's hand tightly as the wave of light engulfed them.

And you know what the worst thing was?

He still didn't get to show his Mother the fabulous grade on his science test...

* * *

Gohan gulped, the feelings of shock and horror hitting him like a ton of bricks. Thousands of power levels that were on Earth seconds ago... they suddenly vanished. It was as if someone flickered a light switch. One moment it was on, the next moment, off. It definitely had to be a city considering the amount of people.

That only meant one thing, didn't it?

Piccolo glared in the direction of where said power levels disappeared, immediately picking up three large ones growing closer towards them. "Gohan, get ready. They're coming right for us."

"Right..." the half-saiyan responded half-heartedly.

"Remember what I said, do not show them fear. It is unnecessary to be afraid anyhow. We're much more powerful than a year ago," Piccolo stated as he removed his turban and cape.

Gohan was only slightly comforted by Piccolo's words. It wasn't much but it was something.

However, his comfort was completely thrown out the window once he picked up more energy signals. They were everywhere!

"M-Mr. Piccolo...!"

"I know, I feel it too," the namekian quickly responded, keeping up his guard with his dark eyes scouring the area. Were there even more saiyans?

The heads of both teacher and student snapped upwards upon spotting a new arrival, however it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Yo," Krillin said as he descended to the ground and safely landed, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Piccolo smirked, "Oh, it's only you. Don't tell me you're here to get in the way."

"Hey don't be like that, I've been training a whole year for this..."

"Well you have grown more powerful. What about the other fools?" Piccolo questioned with his arms crossed. Gohan stayed in his spot a few feet behind his mentor, slowly beginning to recognize the bald fighter.

"Don't worry they're coming," Krillin replied before he took notice of Gohan as well, "Well if it isn't Goku's kid. What's up?"

"I remember you now! You're that guy from Master Roshi's island," Gohan said.

"The name's Krillin. And you look tough! You remind me of Goku when he was younger." the bald monk stated with a bright smile.

Gohan returned it with a typical Son grin, "You're going to be fighting with us, right? Dad said you were short but strong."

Krillin suddenly gained a deadpan look, "Figures...anyway," He shuffled a bit closer to the son of Goku and leaned down, "How bad was the training with Piccolo?"

Gohan chuckled, "Well-"

"Enough with the talk..." Piccolo cut off his pupil.

The two fighters paused to look at the green being, curious expressions evident on their faces.

"They're finally here!"

A single tilt of the head upwards was all it took for apprehension to take over Gohan. Up in the sky were the opponents they've been waiting for, clad in armor and with smug smirks on their faces. However, he was startled once he took notice of one of them...

"A little girl?" Krillin mumbled, wondering if his eyes were tricking him, "And their ki... it's like a huge demonic aura!"

All three of Earth's warriors watched as their enemies slowly let themselves descend, keeping their guard high and muscles tense.

As for the saiyans, they had a calm and confident air around them.

The one with flame-like hair spoke up first:

"It seems they have been waiting for us."

**Chapter 1 END**


End file.
